El primer beso de Gohan
by Smithback
Summary: Una dulce e inocente historia sobre la curiosidad de Gohan y Dende sobre los besos. Traducción.


Gohan's First Kiss,

por

Dr. Trunks Briefs

El primer beso de Gohan,

Traducción por Smithback

"Mantén tu mano izquierda de ésta manera, Gohan," Chichi instruía por detrás del hombro de su hijo. El niño, con dificultad, ajustó las dos plumas en sus manos, una en cada mano, para escribir su nombre una y otra vez. "La práctica hace al maestro. Si logras escribir con ambas manos, podrás tocar el instrumento musical que quieras."

Sus ojos brillaban mientras ella revoloteaba detrás de él, a lo que Gohan solo rodó los ojos.

"Ahora, no pares, Gohan, yo tengo que tender la ropa," Chichi seguía felizMientras salía del cuarto de su hijo. Él la hacía así de feliz cuando estudiaba. La puerta se cerró. Gohan esperó unos momentos a que su madre se enfocara en sus diligencias; cuando ella comenzó a tararear, feliz, él sonrió, dejando caer las plumas a su escritorio, dirigiéndose al marco de madera de su ventana, abriéndolo, dejando así pasar la brisa que acarició el rostro y cuello del niño, dejándole una sensación placentera. Gohan sonrió una vez más y comenzó a treparse por la ventana, sin siquiera molestarse por cerrar la ventana detrás de sí. Salió con cuidado a la seguridad del bosque.

Los rayos del sol atravesaban las hojas de los árboles, dejando caminos de luz en el camino.

¡"Icarus! ¿Dónde estás?" Gritó Gohan. Unos momentos después, los arbustos se removieron, de donde resultó una gigante cabeza lila, no muy lejos del rostro de Gohan.

"¡Gah!" Dejó salir Gohan, cuando el dragón lamió la mejilla del niño. Gohan rió y se limpió la saliva, con su blusa blanca. Le dio al dragón un abrazo.

"Vamos, Icarus; vamos con Bulma. Dende nos espera allá."

El dragón casi ronroneó, saliendo del arbusto, moviendo la cola de un lado a otro, feliz, esperando a que su pequeño amigo se subiera y acomodase en él. Gohan, emocionado, así lo hizo. Aseguró sus piernas detrás de los brazos del dinosaurio, y tomó con sus manos, sus cuernos, y después de una pequeña carrera, los dos amigos se encontraban ya en el aire.

(*)

Gohan e Icarus aterrizaron justo fuera de las puertas de la Corporación Cápsula sorprendiendo a los ahí presentes. Después de todo, ¿cuándo vez a un niño encima de un dragón lila? Ignorando a las personas hay presentes, Gohan abrió una de las enormes puertas de cristal, seguido por Icarus.

"¡Ugh! Saca esa cosa de aquí!" gritó una estricta mujer.

"Cierto, esa cosa pertenece afuera." Dijo un hombre rechoncho.

"Ah, está bien, solo estoy aquí para ver a mi amigo." Gohan sonrió a los adultos que lo veían con desaprobación.

"Esto es la corporación Cápsula, no un campo de juegos." dijo un hombre corpulento, cruzando los brazos.

"Oh tranquilos todos." Se acercó Bulma. "Hey Gohan." dijo ella cuando entró al lobby. "con que eres tu quien causaba todo éste ruido; y yo que pensé que teníamos un problema. Recibí una llamada diciéndome que un niño había metido un terrible monstro al edificio, y entonces, lo traje a él." Hizo un ademán con la cabeza, señalando a Vegeta.

El mencionado hombre miró con molestia al pequeño niño.

"Vine hasta aquí, entonces me darás ese pan de banana, mujer." Gruñó Vegeta, a lo que Bulma rodó los ojos.

"¡Pero, Señorita Bulma! ¡Ese es el niño que estaba causando problemas!" insistía una recepcionista que Bulma ignoró. Caminó hacia el hijo de su mejor amigo.

"¿estás aquí para ver a Dende, Gohan?" Bulma sonrió al ver a Gohan asentir enfáticamente.

"Así es señora, vine volando sobre Icarus, para que también pudiera jugar con Dende. Siento haber causado problemas. No Debí haber dejado que Icarus entrara también al edificio." Un suave dedo se posó sobre sus labios, silenciando sus disculpas. Bulma le sonrió y arrodilló frente a él, para estar a su nivel.

"Oh, Gohan, basta de disculpas, el que vengas aquí con tu amigo no es nada comparado con lo que ese lastre de allá hace todos los días."

Vegeta respiró fuerte por la nariz. Mirando con molestia la cabeza de la mujer.

Gohan se sintió un poco mejor. Bulma se levantó, y acarició la cabeza de Icaruss, quien ronroneó y se frotó contra su mano.

"Es casi como si pudiera entendernos." Murmuró ella. Dende está en el jardín, como siempre, trata de no hacer estallar nada, ¿quieres?" Gohan asintió y feliz se dirigió corriendo al gran jardín trasero, casi empujando a Vegeta por la excitación. El príncipe Saiyan gruñó y levantó la mano, listo para volar al chiquillo en pedazos, hasta que un olor inundó sus sentidos...

Mmm. Pan de banana

"¡Dende!" llamó Gohan cuando logró divisar al pequeño Namekusein. Se sonrieron; el pequeño Saiyan interrumpió el saludo tacleando a su amigo, tirándolo al suelo,

"Bah, Gohan!" rió Dende, mientras se removía debajo del otro niño. Gohan rodó a un lado de su amigo, para luego sentarse a su lado.

"Oh, ¿es ese tu amigo, el dragón?" Observó Dende al monstro. Icarus prácticamente era el doble de grande que él.

"si, es Icarus. También baila, ¿quieres ver?" se levantó Gohan del suelo, emocionado. Dende lo siguió y asintió también emocionado. El Saiian se alineó con su reptil amigo y asintió.

"Uno... dos...Tres..." Gohan comenzó a silbar una melodía al tiempo que saltaba de un lado a otro

La pelona ceja de Dende vibró.

Icarus voló por el aire, copiando los movimientos de Gohan, dando también algunas palmadas y aleteando.

La antena de dende tembló.

Gohan flotó en el aire, imitando al dragón, ambos revoloteando en el aire; al tiempo que continuaba con su silbido.

Dende tapó sus oídos con sus manos. "G- ¡Gohan, para, es terrible!"

Gohan se detuvo en ese mismo instante, vejándose caer al suelo. Su rostro expresaba lo que sus palabras no podían.

Dende le sonrió un poco.

"No, no la música ni la danza, Gohan. Eso si me gustó, era el sonido tan agudo que hacías, me lastimaba los oídos."

"Oh, Piccolo me dijo lo mismo." Gohan volvió a sonreír "Supongo que es algo de los Nameku"

Dende asintió. "si, eso creo."

Gohan se paró en la cima de la pequeña colina, observando el lago artificial .se dejó caer sobre su espalda, para disfrutar del sol. Se sentía bien descansar de sus estudios, aunque sabía que su madre lo mataría cuando regresase, prefería no pensar en eso por ahora.

Dende se sentó con él en la colina, recargándose en sus pequeñas manos verdes. Sus ojos repasaron al pequeño niño híbrido a su lado.

"Gohan, ¿sabes qué es besar?" Preguntó de la nada.

Gohan volteó a mirar a su amigo con una ceja alzada. "Es cuando pones tus labios sobre los de alguien más, ¿cierto?"

Dende asintió. "¿qué significa?"

Gohan se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla. "Mamá dice que besas a la gente que amas."

"Oh. … ¿Qué es amar?"

"Creo que es cuando en verdad verdad te gusta alguien."

"Entonces, ¿que tiene que ver un beso con amar a alguien?"

"Hmm…" gohan lo pensó por unos momentos. "Pues cuando mamá y papá se besan se ponen felices. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

Dende se removió en su lugar, al tiempo que acariciaba el pétalo de una flor cercana.

"Bueno, es que vi a Bulma y a Vegeta besándose."

Los ojos de Gohan se abrieron como platos; pero Dende lo ignoró.

"Gohan, a mi de verdad, de verdad me gustas, ¿significa eso que te amo?"

Gohan se incorporó un poco y sonrió. "Eso creo. A mí también en verdad verdad me gustas, Dende. Nunca había tenido a un amigo de mi edad antes." Gohan sonrió aún más. "Entonces yo también te amo."

"O.K." Dende le devolvió la sonrisa. "Entonces, puedo besarte, ¿verdad?" Las personas que se besan están felices, yo quiero hacerte feliz Gohan. Yo quiero besarte."

Gohan se sonrojó. "Está bien...colócate así." Explicaba Gohan con torpeza mientras él también se posicionaba frente a su amigo Namekiano. Dende también se colocó como el Saiyan le instruía, incorporándose sobre sus rodillas. El corazón latiéndole con velocidad. Gohan trataba de recordar los movimientos de sus padres, y con un poco de extrañeza, colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Dende. Se inclinó un poco, alzando los labios.

"¡Espera!" Cubrió Dende los labios de su amigo con su pequeña mano verde.

Habiendo perdido su valentía, retrocedió de inmediato. Regresando sus brazos a su lado.

Dende solo rió con su melódica voz. "Dije que yo quería besarte."

"O-oh," Gohan sintió alivio. Dejando que sus mejillas se enfriaran un poco.

Dende colocó sus manos sobre las piernas de Gohan, inclinándose, deteniéndose a centímetros de su rostro.

"Uh, Cierra tus ojos." murmuró Dende. Su aliento cosquilleó los labios de Gohan, haciendo que su cara se sintiese caliente. Gohan así lo hizo, cerrando sus párpados. Dende tragó, tratando de calmar su emocionado corazón y se acercó más.

Los labios de Gohan eran muy suaves, a pesar de su hábito de morderse el labio, su piel era suave e igualmente cálida.

La emoción explotó en el corazón de Dende, llenando todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus brazos temblaran, pero cálidas manos los sostuvieron en confort.

El beso pareció terminar demasiado pronto.

Los dos pequeños alienígenos se separaron, sentándose uno al lado del otro, mirando el pequeño lago.

"Eso fue." dende intentó encontrar las palabras correctas. ¿genial? ¿Fantástico? ¿Estresante? ¿increíble? ¿Asombroso? ¿Todo lo anterior? Dende se sonrojó.

"Asombroso" resumió Gohan.

Después de un breve silencio, Gohan preguntó "¿dende?"

"¿si, Gohan?" respondió Dende con suavidad.

"¿No te vas a comer mi cabeza, verdad?"

Dende lo miró con incredulidad.

"¡¿qué?! ¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Uno de mis libros decía que la mujer se comía la cabeza del hombre." Gohan se encontró con la divertida mirada de Dende.

"No, Gohan, no me voy a comer tu cabeza." Gohan sonrió.

"Solo me voy a beber tu sangre."

Gohan abrió grandes los ojos, mirando a Dende, que sonreía.

Gozando un gritillo y se levantó rápidamente, pero dende solo rió y lo tiró de nuevo al suelo. La fuerza del impacto tiró al suelo a ambos niños, y rodaron por la colina. Uno sobre otro rodando riendo por todo el camino.

Si, ahora eran felices.

Vegeta se metió otro pedazo a la boca.

Mmm. Pan de banana.

*Notas de la traductora:

Al igual que al autor, me hubiera gustado que pasaran un poco más de la amistad de éstos dos en la serie.

¿qué les hubiera gustado que pasase en la serie? Algo que le faltó ¿? Ha, ya sé, me hubieran gustado más extraterrestres. Sip. ¿y a ustedes?

A mí también me gusta el pan de banana... hace mucho que mi mamá no hace.

Aunque por aquí le decimos ' plátano.

Personajes y nombres por el maestro autor Toriyama.


End file.
